Melody
Melody, or Princess Melody, is the main protagonist of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. She is Ariel and Eric's cute and tomboyishly beautiful 12 year old daughter, and the granddaughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Physical Attributes Melody has long black hair like her father styled in a ponytail and her mother's fringe/bangs, and a dark pink tail with fins when she's a mermaid. As a human, she was barefoot, wore a white camisole with a green bow, beige ankle-length pantalettes and various dresses. She learns how to talk to animals due to her mermaid heritage, though she is unaware of it and can hold her breath longer than a human due to her being half mermaid. Personality Taking after her mother, she has an adventurous and rebellious streak. Information When Melody is an infant, her parents sail out to sea and is presented to King Triton. When the proud new grandfather sees her he instantly loves her calling her "His precious Melody", and gives her a seashell locket, which, when opened, plays the melody of "Down to the sea" and shows a moving image of the underwater city of Atlantica. The celebration is interrupted by Morgana, who threatens to hurt Melody if Triton does not hand over the trident which Triton almost agrees to do in order to save her. He ends up not having to when Ariel grabs Eric's cutlass and cuts the hatch to knock out Morgana and he retrieves Melody. When Morgana escapes, Ariel decides that until Morgana is found the sea would be too dangerous for Melody, and vows to keep all knowledge of the sea from her, including her Grandfather, late grandmother, and her aunts. Ariel, heartbroken, gives her father the locket he had given to Melody. A baby Melody looks back at her sad grandfather who then ask Sebastian to watch over Melody (just like he had done for Ariel). Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, and isn't told the reason why. This causes a misunderstanding to exist between her and Ariel, who refuses to explain the truth to Melody, making Melody believe that Ariel hated the sea and could not or would not understand her love of it. By her 12th birthday, she had been regularly secretly sneaking out to swim in the sea against her mother and fathers wishes. When Melody finds her locket on the day of her 12th birthday she finds her name on it and the image of Atlantica when she opens it. Melody begins to question Ariel as she had told her Atlantica was "just an old fish tale." Ariel, however, panics when she hears this and simply yells at Melody for her disobedience that it was dangerous in the sea (like how her father had yelled at her). Melody ends the argument by telling her mother "How would you know? You've never even been in it!" Melody then runs off from her room, and both Ariel and Eric decide that they can no longer hide the truth from her. However, Melody runs away before they can. Melody eventually is coerced by Undertow to go and meet Morgana, who uses Melody's love of the sea against her. Morgana promises her that she will be a mermaid forever if Melody will retrieve the trident from Triton, claiming that he stole it from Morgana. Wanting to be a mermaid forever she agrees to get it, not knowing she would be stealing from her grandfather. Morgana then gets a potion and drops it on Melody's foot. A green light then goes around her foot and spreads to both of her legs. She is then lifted in the air as her legs change. She is then set back down, and the green light disappears, revealing her tail. Unknown to Melody was the fact that, as the granddaughter of King Triton, she had the power to retrieve the trident from its resting place when Triton did not have it on his person. While searching for the trident, Melody befriends a penguin named Tip and a walrus named Dash, and they join her in her search. They manage to sneak into the Atlantican royal palace and make off with the trident. Melody returns to Morgana at the same time that her mother Ariel, who's been turned back into a mermaid, arrives. Before Ariel has a chance to fully explain, Melody, angered at Ariel's decision to hide Melody's mermaid heritage, gives Morgana the trident. Afterwards, Morgana reveals her true colors to Melody, and also tells her that she had stolen from her grandfather. She then takes Ariel hostage, and traps her in an ice prison. As she is trapped, Melody begins to blame herself for this and starts to cry. Soon afterwards, the sun sets and Morgana's spell on Melody wears off. Melody begins to scream, as she doesn't understand what is happening to her. She continues to scream as her transformation happens. Melody's tail splits and forms into her legs, with her pantalettes on. When the transformation finishes, Melody yells for help, but immediately starts to choke. Melody then tries to find a way out while she is holding her breath. She stops and starts banging on the ice. No longer able to hold her breath, Melody becomes unconscious starts to drown. Tip and Dash trick Undertow, who has been restored to his original form, into ramming into the ice. They look down and see that she in on the floor, still not breathing. They quickly take her to the surface, where she then wakes up and coughs out water. A battle ensues, which is eventually ended when Melody retrieves the trident from Morgana. Morgana grabs Melody's foot and tries to take the trident but Melody pierces the trident through one of her tentacles. She throws Triton his trident. Morgana pushes her off afterwards which sent her falling and screaming. Tip and Dash save her and she becomes unconscious once more. When Triton catches the trident, he proceeds to encase Morgana in ice, and falls in the water. When Melody wakes up, she apologizes to her mother for her actions, and tells her she hoped that she'd be a better mermaid than a girl. Ariel then tells her that it didn't matter if she had fins or feet. That they loved her for what she was on the inside. Their very brave little girl, and her grandfather decides to add in "Just like your mother." Melody then runs and hugs her happy grandfather, who offers to allow her to be a mermaid permanently. Melody gladly accepts and her red tail regrows. King Triton gives her a seashell bra to welcome her to the sea. Ariel refuses to be seperated from Melody and asks King Triton to turn her back into a mermaid. King Triton agrees and gives Ariel back her tail. Eric desires to remain with his family and asks to become a merman. King Triton accepts him and turns his legs into a blue tail. The family then swims off into the sea together. In the film, Melody sings in the songs "For a Moment", "Tip and Dash", and the finale song "Here on the Land and Sea". Melody is also a playable character in the PlayStation game, The Little Mermaid 2 which is based on the two movies. Gallery IMG_4204.png IMG_4205.png|Melody as her legs change into a tail IMG_4206.png|Melody seeing her tail IMG_4207.png|Melody's tail turning back into her feet IMG_4208.png|Melody's feet after the transformation IMG_4209.png|Melody as she tries to breath IMG_4212.png|Melody holding her breath IMG_4213.png|Melody drowning Tlm2pic0001135.jpg|Melody as Morgana grabs her leg Trivia * During her transformation back into a human, Melody has a striking resemblance to Link from [http://www.zeldawikia.org/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time Ocarina of Time] when he is in the underwater passageway in the Ice Cavern after acquiring the Iron Boots Category:Characters Category:Melody the Little Mermaid II Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Main Characters Category:The Little Mermaid 3